Merry Birthmas, Ochako!
by RandomPersonaFanatic
Summary: Izuku has to find the right gift of Ochako's birthday.


Anyways, no author's note needed. This will probably be the last fic for the year.

* * *

 **Merry Birthmas, Ochako!**

* * *

"Her birthday's _tomorrow_?"

Izuku was panicking. He hadn't known that Ochako's birthday would be two days after Christmas, so when Tenya called him to talk about a surprise birthday party he had organized with Momo, Izuku's mind was thrown into a frenzy.

"In two days, Midoriya. Today is Christmas! Oh, I should say something about this, shouldn't I? Merry Christmas!"

"M-Merry Christmas to you too, Iida. I'llbegoingnowbye-"

Izuku quickly ended the call, tossing his All-Might-themed phone onto his All Might-themed bed. He looked around his All-Might themed room, with its All Might-themed memorabilia scattered around. He sighed in defeat, unable to find a suitable gift from his room as everything inside of it was, as the other students would call it, "fanboy material".

The green-haired boy quickly marked the calendar, packing a small knapsack with money, his phone, and some essentials he would need on the streets. He made his way to the door, yelling behind him "Mom! I'm going out to buy something!"

A voice came from the general direction of the kitchen, where Izuku could smell the aroma of Inko's delicious cooking coming from. "Okay, Izuku! Just get back here before midnight!"

"Alright, thanks mom!"

Izuku shut the door behind him, double-checking to make sure that it was locked before walking down the street. As he entered the subway, he began muttering to himself, planning out the route he would take. Despite the peculiar stares he received, Izuku managed to get to the mall. As it was Christmas, people were bustling about. As he went along his route, he stopped in the center of the mall for a few seconds to stare at one specific spot. He shuddered as he remembered the time Shigaraki had held him captive there, only to realize his ideals and escape unnoticed. He would have been dead, if it hadn't been for-

"Uraraka," he muttered. Though no one had heard him, he blushed a bit, causing him to cover up his cheeks with his scarf. "That's right," he muttered to himself, starting to move around again. "Focus, Midoriya; you have to be back by midnight, and there's only a few hours until then."

Time flew by, and, eventually, Izuku left with a single gift at hand. He glanced at the bag at hand, wondering if it would even be as good as he hoped, especially in the lieu of the gifts the others would give. Once again, he began to mutter to himself as he stepped back into the subway, calculating how well his gift would be received.

As he left the station and headed towards his home, he kept muttering to himself about his "chances". By the time he was on his own, empty street, he was completely engulfed in his thoughts, which had devolved into some "fantasies", as he called them. To his surprise, he rammed into a familiar someone as he turned the corner, falling backwards due to the impact. He got up and offered his hand to the other fallen individual, only to be slapped away as the fallen figure stood up on his own.

"K-Kacchan? What are you doing here?"

The explosive blonde wiped some non-existent dust off from his shoulders, glaring at Izuku. "It's none of your business."

Katsuki walked past the green-haired and halfway down the street before deciding against his previous decision, turning around and handing a small package to Izuku.

"What's this for?" Izuku asked, curious as to why 'Kacchan' would give him a gift on Christmas.

"You'll see soon enough," Katsuki responded, contorting his face. Whether it was a grin or a grimace, Izuku didn't know, but the blonde was gone faster than he could say "thank you".

The green-haired boy entered his home, once again ensuring that the door was locked behind him. He quickly ran up to his room, dropping his gifts onto his bed and hanging his winter clothes in the closet. He took out Katsuki's gift, examined its shoddy, slightly burnt wrappings, and ripped it open to reveal a rather large, hand-written card.

Tentatively, he opened it and began reading.

 _To: Izuku Midoriya_

 _From: Class 1-A_

 _The 27th is your time to make your move! Make it fabulous, for_ _me_ _the class! - Aoyama_

 _We're rooting for ya! - Ashido_

 _People are making bets on this, you know. Ribbit. - Asui_

 _I shall give you an early congratulations for your efforts! I know you won't fail us! - Iida_

 _Good luck. - Ojiro_

 _Yo, I gotta win my bet, so make your move! - Kaminari_

 _Wait, what are we betting on? - Kirishima_

 _Erm, why are we even making bets in the first place? - Koda_

 _50 that Midoriya'll do it! - Sato_

 _I'll bet an arm and a leg. - Shoji_

 _No matter how you go about this, I hope that it'll be music to my ears. - Jirou_

 _Don't fail me now! - Sero_

 _Such a poetic story of high school love. Do not disappoint us, Midoriya, and flit like a dove. - Tokoyami_

 _Keep your cool, or things_ _all_ _might not go so hot. - Todoroki_

 _De-ku! De-ku! De-ku! - Hagakure_

 _This seems highly off-topic, but how did we even get everyone (sans Mineta and Bakugou) to write in this? - Yaoyorozu_

Izuku blushed as he finished reading, closing the card with a deep breath. " _How far are they going to go to pair me with Uraraka?"_ he wondered. " _It's been a few months since they've started trying!_ "

The green-haired boy looked at his bag, which still lay on his bed. " _Maybe I will actually try_ _,_ " he thought to himself, putting on a face of confidence.

* * *

The next day flew by in a breeze, and before Izuku knew it, he was standing in front of Uraraka's home and being let in by the other members of Class 1-A. Most of the boys patted his back, encouraging him as they helped set up. (Mineta sat out; he was too short to do anything.)

When the time came, everyone placed their gifts on the kitchen counter then ran to their respective hiding areas. As if there had been a cue, the doors opened. Izuku looked through the slot from the bottom of the couch, ready to jump out. He watched as a pair of feet set down a bag at the entrance, beginning to walk towards the couch. As he was thinking about how perverted this could be considered if he was alone, the others jumped out from their spots, startling him out of his thoughts and into a delayed "Happy Birthday!"

Ochako jumped in surprise, then squealed in happiness as she realized why there were a bunch of people in her house. "You guys! You didn't hafta do this!"

"Of course we had to!" Mina said, rushing up to her and pulling Tsuyu, Tooru, Jirou, and Momo alongside her into a large group hug. Although muffled, she continued what she had been saying. "Look at how empty this place is!"

The girls broke free from their hug, and Izuku could see that Ochako was absolutely beaming with happiness. The other boys were in their own, small group, muttering about something. Tenya's voice rose above the rest when he yelled, "This is against the law! We should not be gambling our savings like this!"

Tenya's outburst was quickly shushed by Denki, who followed up his nervous silencing by saying, "C'mon, man! This is nothing, and we're all confident in Midoriya, right?"

A murmur of agreement came from the group as they turned to glance at him. Eventually, Izuku joined them, and the next few hours passed by quickly. After a quick dinner, where people were spread around the entire house as the dining table barely supported four people, the time for gift-opening came.

The first thing Ochako noticed when she arrived at the table was Mineta yelling, "My gift!" and rushing at the pile of gifts. In one location, there appeared to be a pile of smoldering ash and the letters P, O, and N were barely visible. Izuku shot a glance at Shouto, who simply shrugged. "I had to do it, you know."

Much like the majority of the current and past days, the gifts flew by rather quickly. Most of them were well thought out, or, in the case of Denki's MP3 player and Shouto's bandages, rather useful for someone who couldn't easily afford what the gift contained. Finally, only a lime green envelope, a light blue box, and dark green gift remained. The lime-green envelope turned out to be Tsuyu's and contained an undisclosed sum of money. "I didn't know what to really give you," she said, blunt as ever. "And you don't exactly live rich, so I thought this might be the simplest way to gift you. _Ribbit_."

"I love it! It could buy me three month's of food!" Ochako exclaimed, hugging the frog girl.

"Three months...?" Tsuyu mumbled, glancing at her gift. She thought that was stretching it a bit, but didn't say anything to not ruin the mood.

The next gift was the light blue box, which contained a figure for Gunhead.

"Ah!" Tenya exclaimed, straightening his arm out in the direction of the figure. "As you studied with Gunhead for your first internship, I thought that you might enjoy a memento!"

Ochako nodded excitedly. "Thanks, Iida! Now that you mention it, my room does look kinda bare..."

With that, Ochako moved onto the final gift. Izuku waited anxiously as she shredded the wrapping, tossing it onto the already paper-covered table. The chattering became whispering as she opened up the box to reveal a smaller, more delicate one, hidden under the covers. Opening the smaller box, she gasped, causing the others to lean in from behind her to glance at what was in it. Frantically, she tried to shut the box close, accidentally dropping it instead.

Izuku and Ochako both paled and blushed as a golden, heart-shaped locket dropped out of the fallen box. In between the clamps of a locket was a folded piece of paper, one that Ochako attempted to grab, only to miss it as the invisible girl picked up the entire piece of jewelry.

"Dear Ochako," Tooru read aloud. "I know this may seem cheesy, but I want to thank you. You changed my life from the moment I met you, to the moment I realized; I had fallen in love. You changed what my nickname, 'Deku', meant to me, and, by doing so, you changed my whole world. I finally want to admit it to you, and to you only."

Tooru folded the paper again, looking at the side that Ochako had seen. "I love you." She flipped it around to the other side and read it aloud. "From, Deku."

The room was silent for a split second after Tooru read the paper aloud. Ochako and Izuku were both blushing as red as beets as their friends suddenly began to yell and scream. Out of the corner of their eyes, the two could see some people exchange what seemed to be money, and eventually, the two were pushed together as the entirety of Class 1-A, sans Ochako and Izuku, began to chant.

"I-zu-ku! I-zu-ku!"

"O-cha-ko! O-cha-ko!"

The two stood at the center of the mob awkwardly, with Ochako twiddling her fingers as Izuku looked for a way to escape this embarrassment. Unable to bear the chanting any longer, he planted a quick kiss onto her rosy cheek, invoking even louder yelling from the group.

"I-I-I-I'll just b-b-be going, now," Izuku stuttered out, his skin glowing as he began to activate Full Cowl. As he turned away, Ochako quickly leaned him and kissed him on the cheek, invoking what seemed to be impossibly loud cheering and causing the green-haired boy to lose his concentration. The two, still as red and as awkward as always, quickly collapsed into each other's arms in embarrassment.

Kyoka looked at the two. "Looks like they're out cold."

Denki quickly slid up beside her, wearing what looked to be this world's equivalent of "heelies". "So, how about that date? I won the bet, after all."

After a bit of grumbling, the purple-haired girl gave in. "Fine, but only if Izuku's the one to set up their first date."

Denki grinned mischievously. "Is that another bet I hear?"


End file.
